Air filters provide two important functions in any ventilation system, the first function is to remove particulates from the air circulating through the system and the second function is to provide adequate airflow for the system to operate efficiently. The most common method employed to remove particulates from a ventilation system is an air filter. Air filters can be placed at various locations throughout a ventilation system, but a common place for installation is in the return air grille. A standard return air grille is normally one inch deep and thus only accommodates at most a one inch thick air filter. The amount of pressure drop or airflow restriction through an air filter is dictated by the level of filtration needed and the surface area of the air filter presented to the air flow. As the level of filtration or filtration efficiency increases, the airflow reduction or pressure drop resulting from the filter is increased. There are two approaches to overcoming the increased pressure drop from higher efficiency air filters. The first, installing a larger fan to overcome the increased pressure drop, results in increased energy consumption and reduced fan life. The second approach involves modifying the return air grille to accommodate an air filter with greater surface area, which is costly and difficult due to the modification of the ductwork and return air grille required.
Thus, there is a need for a high efficiency filter that has improved filtration efficiency without the need to use a larger fan or modify the return air grille or ductwork.